In many towing applications, the towed vehicle is an implement which must be dropped or unhitched when the towing vehicle or tractor becomes stuck to allow the tractor to extricate itself and then, using a rope or cable, pull the implement out and onto firm ground.
This type of situation occurs in site preparation work in connection with tree harvesting operations. For example, a log skidder will often be used to pull a chopper, a large drum having a series of knives projecting from the surface, which cuts up into a more biodegradable size the residue left from harvesting the trees thus preparing the ground for new forest growth. As often occurs with a skidder towing its chopper, the combined unit will become mired requiring that the skidder be unhitched so that it can be driven out and onto firm ground.
The skidder will usually have a fairlead boom which includes a power driven cable system that can be paid out to retrieve the implement. Thus, for a skidder which has as standard equipment a fairlead boom and power winch, this type retrieval is commonplace.